


Life Together

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: A couple of years after the Fell Dragon's permanent defeat, Robin and Tiki have settled down and now spend their days and nights making love without any worries.





	Life Together

The night had focused around Robin and Tiki making love, they were on their bed with Robin laying on top of his green-haired lover, pounding his hips into hers and driving his thick cock deep into her sweet pussy. Living alone and far from the capital gave them plenty of time and privacy in their home to spend hours having sex. They lived on their own property in Ylisse's mountainous region, so there was pretty much no interruptions

Their bedroom was just big enough for them to share and it was modestly decorated with polished wood furniture. Yet their floor was a mess with their clothes scattered on the floor from when they tore each other's clothes off before getting into bed. 

Tiki held onto Robin for dear life, her arms were wrapped around his neck loosely and her legs were locked around his lower back while she clutched onto him as he steadily pounded her soaked cunt, his thrusts made the bed creek as well as making the manakete whine in sheer joy from the deep pushes of his cock. "Don't stop," Tiki whined, loving Robin's dick pumping in and out of her pussy rapidly, filling her body with warmth.

Robin found pride in the fact that he could fuck his wife so well that she asked him not to halt for anything, he grunted into her lips as he joined her for a kiss, his hips moved almost on their own, pounding downward into hers loudly. He couldn't get enough of her slick pussy rubbing tightly against his shaft as he fucked her, his thrusts were fast and seamless and her hole was wonderfully hot around him. He had both of his hands squeezing Tiki's huge tits while thrusting deep into her, driving his entire length into her loving snatch vigorously. They had been fucking for awhile, Robin was at the point where he desperately wanted to fill her needy pussy up with his hot cum. 

"Please," Tiki moaned, looking into her lover's eyes as she felt his cock repeatedly slamming into her pussy, her whines spilled free and she felt her body surrendering to the sensations of Robin's dick filling and stretching her pussy out.

"Please?" Robin grunted, not completely sure what she meant. Despite not knowing what his lover was asking, he kept his pushes and pace up, keeping the friction going along with the pleasure.

"Cum inside me, my love." Tiki clarified, holding onto him tightly and moaning as his hard thrusts filled her wonderfully. His thrusts were great, but now she wanted his seed flowing into her pussy and her womb. The green-haired woman wanted to feel his spunk leaking out of her while she greedily sucked his dick clean to prepare for another round just to ensure their their night of fucking continued.

Robin gave both of her full breasts another good squeeze before he set out to hammer her pussy with all he had, her moans turned into happy screams as he fucked her right into her orgasm. She moaned his name and that set him off, Robin slammed his cock all the way into her pussy, feeling her overly slick and clenching hole milking the seed right out of him. He groaned, bringing his lips to hers again for another sweet kiss as his cock throbbed inside her convulsing cunt, shooting out spurts of hot spunk deep into her pussy and filling her womb.

Both lovers remained in their positions panting and taking in the rewards of their efforts while enjoying a tender moment in each other's arms. They both agreed this is why they fought so many battles; so they could spend days and evenings together doing whatever they wished. Robin finally pulled his cock from Tiki's pussy, he found in incredibly hot to see her twat gaping with his seed spilling out. He reached down and began to stroke his cock back to full hardness at the sight of his creampied wife.

Tiki looked down across her body and saw Robin between her legs sliding his hand up and down his shaft, her eyes lit up at the sight, "Would you like me to take care of that?" She asked sweetly, thrilled that Robin was ready for more. She moved and got off the bed without awaiting for an answer, she dropped to her knees at the side of the bed and watched eagerly as Robin sat down on the edge of the mattress. 

He spread his legs wide and presented his big cock still slick with her juices, Tiki crawled between his legs and wrapped her soft hand around his shaft. She giggled sweetly, "I'm going to take you deep," Tiki warned calmly, knowing she usually surprised him by suddenly deepthroating his cock.

Robin laughed in return, he briefly stroked her cheek before she quickly leaned in and sucked down his whole cock. He gasped, feeling her throat already squeezing his shaft so furiously, he gripped the sheets at his side with one hand, and he used the other to place his hand on top of Tiki's head. He rested his palm on her head idly and watched her go, bobbing her head up and down his cock and into his lap, hastily slurping his length and deepthroating him. It was so strange to Robin that Tiki, Naga's Voice, could make him squirm and twist in his seat with just her mouth. He originally figured someone like with her status would never dare to orally pease a man, but he had quickly learned Tiki had a love for sucking cock, being fucked from behind, riding his rod, and even having his cum on her face.

So he always eager to see what she was set on doing, wether that was sucking him off, swallowing his loads, or even bringing her tongue lower past his balls. "Tiki..." He moaned, feeling her tongue working the underside of his shaft over as she steadily pushed her mouth back and forth along his dick. The room was quickly filling up with Robin's moans and the wet sucking sounds Tiki made as her blowjob got wetter and lewder.

She made a 'Glurk' sound as she sucked sloppily, Tiki's pussy leaked with both Robin's cum and her own juices, both fluids created a mixed puddle below her on the wooden floor. She moaned around her lover's thick cock, tasting her own juices on his rod as she dragged her lips and tongue against every inch of him. He was so big, and she was more than pleased to be able to take every bit of his dick into her mouth and throat. It was helpful that Robin was so openminded and willing to indulge in her own favorite sex acts. She had grown tired of people wishing to be her servants during the war. With Robin, he always looked after her but he always showed his confidence in her own abilities and let her fight with her own strength as a manakete.

With her hands placed on his thighs and her face buried into his lap, Tiki gave a few more sucks, letting her tongue lick every bit of cock in the short time of dragging her hot mouth off of his slick length. "Mmm," She purred, lifting her hand off of his leg to lift his shaft up. She leaned down and gave his balls a loving kiss.

Robin groaned again, watching as his cock was pointed up and Tiki's face was buried in his ball sack. He felt the flurry of kisses and licks on his balls, she was moaning and was practically making out with his ball sack. "You really want to make me cum." He joked.

Tiki let his balls slip from her mouth, she adjusted her posture, she brought her large tits to his cock. The woman wrapped her impressive rack around his big shaft, then she looked up at him. "I do wish for you to cum, but I also wish for your seed on my breasts." Tiki spoke, beginning to drag her tits up and down his cock. The slickness of her salvia coating his shaft helped her breasts slide across his skin easier. She moaned as he began to roll his hips lightly, his slow thrusts upward created a bit more friction and left her delighted at the warmth of his cock against her breasts. Tiki liked the fact that even her boobs could make him hard and able to get him to cum; she never really thought her body was anything special, but she was always eager to find new ways to get him to cum.

The tip of Robin's cock passed all the way through her cleavage each time he rolled his hips forward, he found her smiling expression to be incredibly hot, he wondered how such an elegant and wise woman could love having a dick in between her plump tits. Regardless, the tactician groaned and basked in the delight from having her warm breasts rolling up and down repeatedly along his shaft. He looked forward to fucking her after she drew this next load from him, he wanted to hear her joyful cries once more tonight before they collapsed in bed together.

Tiki gasped as he had pretty much taken lead, she kept her bust pressed tightly around his cock, looking up at him and giving him a pleasant smile as he began to steadily fuck her tits. "Do you want to do this often? I don't mind, just as long as you do me again after you've finished with my breasts."

"This is pretty nice, but I don't want to make our time in our room just about me." He replied.

Tiki nodded, it was so typical that he'd rather spend his time with his face buried between her legs over having his wife's ample curves pleasuring him. She took her gaze from her lover's face to look at the tasty dick passing in and out of her full cleavage, she suck her tongue out and let the tip of her tongue catch his the head of his cock, managing to give his tip a single, quick lick each time it passed the top of her cleavage. She wanted to feel his cum on her skin so badly, even considering letting her breasts go and reaching out to quickly jack him off until he exploded on her tits. 

But she was patient, the load would come soon and she would much rather have Robin enjoy something different for a change. He always plowed her with her best interests and pleasure in mind, so Tiki was very eager to jump on the opportunity to give him something special like this.

"A-ah, Tiki..." He groaned through his teeth, his thrusts up into Tiki's big tits were fast and almost desperate, he felt the tip of his cock grazing her tongue as he hastily fucked her chest. Robin was nearing his climax and was totally mesmerized at the sight of the woman's breasts hugging his cock and the way she smiled while awaiting for his seed. He swore as his shaft throbbed between the tight hold of her tits, multiple spurts of seed shot up from his tip; cum splattered on the bottom of her chin and more sticky spunk came back down and landed all over her ample cleavage.

Tiki moaned, she let her breasts sit in his lap as she gathered up the cum dripping from her chin and took her digit into her mouth. She sucked her finger clean, running her tongue all the way up and around her slender finger, purring at the sample of his spunk. She was far from seductive, but she knew all the visual keys that got Robin's cock hard and twitching with need.

Robin's eyes widened as she took him back into her mouth, he held onto her head as she began to steadily bob back and forth down his cock again. He reached around and gripped the base of her ponytail as she sucked to clean his dick up a bit and to suck another load out of him.  
********************  
"Mmm, Robin?" Tiki cooed, opening her eyes and finding her lover missing from the bed. She sat up, finding that it was late morning and Robin had already gotten out of bed and started his day. She wondered how he could always fuck her late into the night then get up just after seven in the morning. He had always had a consistent schedule, he got that habit when he became the top tactician leading an army. Deep down she did wish he would spend the mornings holding her nude body close to his, but she knew he still had some important work even now.

Regardless, she regained her senses and got out of bed, finding her way to her wardrobe to find something to cover her bare body this chilly morning.  
*******************  
Tiki found Robin sitting in the room he used as an office. The room was small but cozy, the carpeted floor felt nice on her bare feet.

"Good morning, love." She greeted him, walking through the doorless doorway wearing a silk red robe. She stepped beside her lover while he sat in his chair looking at some sort of royal letter.

"Oh, good morning Tiki. Sorry, I didn't mean to spend time here today but the pegasus knight courier Chrom sent came early with an update on all the progress of Ylisse's rebuilding."

"Did the letter say anything about Morgan?" Tiki asked.

"It did. She scribbled a note at the last page saying that she'll be visiting sometime soon."

"That's nice. I hope her time as Ylisse's new tactician has helped her mature a bit."

"Me too," He agreed lightheartedly, sliding his chair out and standing. "I'll start picking up some of my messes around the house, then I'll go and get some bear meat ready for when Morgan gets here. She has a habit of showing up anytime."

"I'll help. I've made my share of messes as also." Tiki spoke.  
*******************  
For the second time today, Tiki awoke in bed. The nap they took was much needed after spending their morning cleaning up the house and preparing for their daughter's arrival in the next day or so.

Tiki smiled just as Robin began to wake up right next to her. The woman kissed his neck, making him groan, she giggled before kissing him again, "It would be better to get it all out of our systems before Morgan gets here." Tiki spoke, implying heavily how much she wanted him back inside her.

"That's a good idea--especially if she sleeps in the guest room for the night." Robin groaned again.

She gave him one last kiss before they both began to shift positions, Tiki moved to her back in the center of the pillows while Robin got up and moved around to kneel between her legs. She purred as he pushed his cock into her pussy, he lifted her legs up over his shoulders and immediately began to slam into her. His already steady thrusts made her big tits bounce up and down and Tiki watched as his gaze followed her breasts' movements. She was instantly filled with the heat of Robin's dick and she felt the warmth spreading through her body, a delighted smile painted on her lovely face as her lover kept her legs rested on his shoulders and steadily plunged his length into her.

The afternoon rays of sun shined in through their window, things quickly heated up as the tactician slammed his cock in and out of his wife's tight cunt, he delighted in her cries of joy and he shrugged off the extra heat from the sun shining in on them. Their bed wasn't massive, but it was big enough for them to fuck in any position and even with a third partner if the mood ever struck them. The lovers' moans overlapped as Robin steadily pushed into her with a burning need, he drove his cock into her again and again, almost feeling addicted to her hole's slick warmth as it gripped him. 

Judging by his own body, the white-haired man could tell that this wouldn't be the last time they had sex today; he wanted to fuck Tiki in all their favorite ways and positions, his inner urges made him want to see his load spilling out of the buxom woman's snatch right before he pushed back inside her pussy for another go.

And laying on her back, clenching the blankets at her sides, Tiki felt the same way. With all the time in the world together, she wanted to spend as much time as they could with her husband's cock in her pussy, she wanted to feel the warmth of his seed deep inside and she wanted him to hold her close long after he pulled out. Tiki wanted to cherish every moment with her husband, wether it was intimate in bed or out in public together. The woman was gladly taking his thrusts on her back but she didn't have much to occupy her hands with. At least when he was laying on top of her she could reach down and squeeze his rear, but with him kneeling with her legs up and pounding her like he was doing, she really only could touch her breasts and at the moment, she didn't want to disturb the mesmerizing bouncing of her bust as Robin's eyes still occasionally lingered on her tits.

Instead Tiki moaned freely, enjoying her husband's eyes roaming her womanly body as he thrusted into her hole. He was grunting and moaning her name with he hastily pounded her cunt, feeling so needed by Robin made Tiki even wetter and more excited, "Take me harder," She spoke, her own moans of delight were getting raspier as pleasure began to mount.

"Come here," Robin spoke to her, he withdrew his cock from sopping twat and sat on the edge of the bed where she gave him a titty fuck last night. His shaft stood tall and covered in Tiki's pussy juices as she hurried and climbed into his lap near the edge of the bed. He gasped as she sank down his cock carelessly, she wrapped her legs around his waist and held her arms around his neck. Robin began to bounce Tiki in his lap hard, holding onto her round ass while impaling her on his shaft wildly. She threw her head back and whined as she was guided up and down his cock rapidly, her tits bounced in his face as Robin sent his lover bouncing in his lap.

The pair heard the loud, repeated knock at the front door downstairs along with the youthful voice of a girl calling out to them, they shrugged off the sound of their daughter awaiting to get inside; they were both deep in their pleasure and they weren't going to stop now.

Robin felt Tiki's juices soaking his lap as he lifted and dropped her on his dick and dragged her pussy along his shaft. He squeezed her perky butt tightly and thrusted upward to ensure he was reaching deep within her pussy. Their pelvises slapped noisily togther, skin smacking loudly as they both neared their releases. "I'm close Tiki," He grunted, unable to stop himself from bouncing her on his dick for even a second. Her pussy was warm and dripping wet, every thrust and bounce she made brought him that much closer to cumming. Robin plunged his lover all the way down his cock wildly, her body had leaned a bit more back at some point, the wet sounds of their skin slapping got loud and hectic as the tactician pulled her down in his lap to fuck them both.

"Fill me," Tiki replied, referring to both his cock an and his spunk. They realized Morgan was already here, so the manakete at least wanted to walk around the rest of the day with he delightful feeling of his cum slowly trickling out of her snatch. She clutched to him tightly, grasping his shoulders and keeping her legs tightly around him as he pounded her. Her orgasm hit and she ended up soaking his lap with more of her juices. But luckily for Tiki, Robin was right behind her, he slammed her all the way down his cock one final time and emptied his balls into her. The busty woman cried out upon feeling warm blasts of her love's seed shooting into her pussy.

He held her there for a moment, squeezing her full ass as he enjoyed the sticky mess they both made from the heated sex. "We should hurry and get Morgan inside. We can't leave her out the forever."

"Right... I'll stay here and get cleaned up."

Robin kissed and let himself be plugged in her cum-filled pussy for just a bit longer until they inevitably had to keep their hands to themselves until they found some time alone while Morgan was here.


End file.
